mytologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Tommeliden
Der var engang en fattig bondemand. En aften, da han sad og ragede op i ilden, mens hans kone spandt, sagde han: "Hvor det dog er kedeligt, at vi ingen børn har. Her er så stille og slet ikke lystigt som hos andre mennesker." - "Ja, det har du rigtignok ret i," sagde hans kone og sukkede, "selv om det ikke var større end en tommeltot, ville vi dog holde af det og være glade for det." Kort tid efter blev konen syg, og syv måneder efter fødte hun en dreng, der var meget velskabt, men ikke større end en tommelfinger, og de kaldte ham derfor Tommeliden. De gav ham alt muligt godt at spise, men han blev ikke en smule større for det. Alligevel var han en rigtig klog og forstandig lille fyr, og alt, hvad han tog fat på, lykkedes for ham. En dag, da faderen ville ud i skoven for at hugge brænde, sagde han: "Bare der nu var en, der kom ud med vognen til mig." - "Det skal jeg gøre," råbte Tommeliden, "jeg skal nok være der i rette tid." Manden lo og sagde: "Hvordan skulle du dog bære dig ad med det. Du er alt for lille til at styre en hest." - "Det gør slet ikke noget," svarede han, "hvis mor bare vil spænde for, sætter jeg mig i hestens øre og siger den, hvad vej den skal gå." - "Lad os da prøve det i Guds navn," sagde manden og gik ud i skoven. Noget efter spændte moderen hestene for og satte Tommeliden ind i hestens øre. "Hyp hyp," råbte den lille og sagde hesten, hvad vej den skulle gå. Det gik nu i rask galop ud til skoven. På vejen kom de forbi to mænd. "Hvad er det for noget," råbte den ene, "der kører en vogn uden kusk, men man kan dog høre ham råbe til hestene." - "Det går ikke naturligt til," sagde den anden, "lad os gå bagefter vognen og se, hvor den kører hen." Tommeliden kørte imidlertid videre og kom ganske rigtig til det sted, hvor faderen huggede brænde. "Her er jeg," råbte han, "tag mig så ud." Faderen tog sin lille søn ud af øret og satte ham ned i græsset. Da de to mænd så Tommeliden, vidste de ikke, hvad de skulle sige af forundring. "Ved du hvad," hviskede den ene til den anden, "hvis vi viste ham frem for penge, kunne vi tjene godt. Lad os købe ham." De gik hen til bonden og spurgte, om han ville sælge den lille fyr. "Nej," svarede faderen, "ham giver jeg ikke fra mig for alverdens skatte." Tommeliden var imidlertid kravlet op på sin fars skulder og hviskede til ham: "Gør det kun, jeg skal nok komme hjem igen," og faderen solgte ham da for et stort guldstykke. "Sæt mig nu op på hatten, så jeg kan se mig om i verden," sagde Tommeliden, og da han havde sagt farvel til sin far, gik mændene af sted med ham. Henimod aften sagde Tommeliden: "Lad mig nu komme ned, jeg er nødt til det." - "Bliv du bare deroppe," sagde manden, "det er såmænd ikke noget at gøre væsen af. Jeg er så vant til, at fuglene taber noget ned på mig." - "Nej, jeg ved dog nok, hvad der passer sig," svarede Tommeliden, "tag mig nu bare ned." Manden tog hatten af og satte den lille fyr på en mark ved vejen. Han krøb lidt frem og tilbage mellem stråene, men pludselig smuttede han ned i et musehul. "Lykke på rejsen," råbte han, "I kommer nok til at drage videre uden mig." De stak pinde ned i hullet, men det nyttede ikke noget, Tommeliden krøb bare længere ind, og da det snart blev helt mørkt, måtte de gå videre med samt deres ærgrelse og deres tomme pung. Da Tommeliden mærkede, at de var borte, krøb han frem fra sit underjordiske skjulested. "Det er farligt at gå på sådan en mark, når det er mørkt," tænkte han, "man kan falde og brække både arme og ben." Til alt held fandt han et tomt sneglehus. "Gudskelov," sagde han, "der kan jeg da ligge sikkert og godt." Da han var lige ved at falde i søvn, hørte han en mand, der kom forbi, sige til en anden: "Bare vi nu vidste, hvordan vi skulle bære os ad med at få fat i den rige præsts guld og sølv." - "Det skal jeg sige jer," råbte Tommeliden. "Hvad for noget," sagde tyven forskrækket, "der var nogen, der talte." De blev stående og lyttede, og Tommeliden sagde så: "Tag mig med, så skal jeg hjælpe jer." - "Hvor er du?" spurgte de. "Læg mærke til, hvor stemmen kommer fra, og søg så nede på jorden," svarede han. Langt om længe fandt de ham og løftede ham op. "Hvad kan din lille svirrevip dog gøre," sagde de, da de så ham. "Det skal jeg sige jer," svarede han, "jeg kan krybe ind imellem jernstængerne for vinduet og række jer, hvad I vil have." - "Det er godt," sagde de og bar ham med hen til præstegården. Da de kom derhen, krøb Tommeliden ind i værelset, men gav sig straks til at råbe af alle livsens kræfter: "Vil I have alt, hvad her er?" - "Tal dog sagte for djævelen," hviskede tyven, men Tommeliden lod, som han ikke forstod det og vrælede igen: "Hvad vil I så, vil I have det altsammen?" Kokkepigen, som sov i stuen ved siden af, hørte det og rejste sig op i sengen og lyttede. Tyvene var løbet et lille stykke bort, men tog mod til sig og listede sig igen derhen. "Den lille fyr vil jo bare narre os," tænkte de. De hviskede nu ganske sagte til ham: "Ræk os nu noget herud." - "Javel," råbte Tommeliden så højt han kunne, "hold bare hænderne herhen. Pigen hørte nu ganske tydeligt, hvad han sagde, og stod op og trampede hen til døren, og tyvene løb, som om fanden var i hælene på dem. Pigen tændte et lys og gik derind, men da hun havde gennemsøgt alle kroge og ikke fundet noget, troede hun, hun havde drømt og krøb i seng igen. Tommeliden var imidlertid smuttet ud i laden og var klatret op på høloftet. Der ville han ligge til det blev morgen og så gå hjem til sine forældre igen. Men han fik rigtignok ikke lov til at slippe så nemt. Ved daggry stod pigen op for at hente hø til kvæget, og hun fik netop fat i det, hvor Tommeliden lå. Men han sov så fast, at han ikke vågnede, før koen havde fået ham ind i munden sammen med høet. "Men Gud, jeg er jo kommet i en møllekværn," råbte han, men snart mærkede han, hvor han var. Det gjaldt nu om at passe på, at han ikke blev knust mellem tænderne, men alligevel kom han med ned i maven. "De har nok glemt at lave vinduer i denne stue," tænkte han, "her kommer nok hverken sol eller måne." Han syntes i det hele taget slet ikke om at være der, og det værste var, at der stadig kom mere hø ned, så der blev mindre og mindre plads. I sin angst råbte han til sidst, så højt han kunne: "Jeg skal ikke have mere foder." Pigen var netop i færd med at malke koen, og da hun hørte stemmen, men ikke kunne se nogen, blev hun så bange, at hun faldt ned af stolen og spildte mælken. Så hurtig hun kunne, løb hun hjem og sagde: "Hr. pastor, hr. pastor, koen er begyndt at tale." - "Du er jo gal," sagde præsten, men gik alligevel med ned i stalden for at se, hvad der var på færde. Ligesom han var kommet derind, hørte han Tommeliden råbe: "Jeg skal ikke have mere foder." Præsten blev også meget forfærdet og troede, at koen var besat af onde ånder. Den blev straks dræbt, og maven, hvori Tommeliden lå, blev kastet på møddingen. Tommeliden sled og stred for at slippe fri, og det lykkedes ham endelig at få hovedet stukket ud. I det samme kom en sulten ulv forbi og slugte maven og Tommeliden. Men han tabte alligevel ikke modet. "Den kan man dog måske snakke med," tænkte han og råbte højt: "Kære ulv, jeg ved et sted, hvor der er den dejligste mad." - "Hvor er det," spurgte ulven. Tommeliden beskrev nu nøje, hvor hans fars hus lå. "Når du kryber ind gennem vaskerenden," sagde han, "så finder du både kager og flæsk og pølse." Ulven lod sig det ikke sige to gange, men krøb ind i spisekammeret og åd af alle livsens kræfter. Da den var blevet mæt, ville den løbe sin vej igen, men den var blevet så tyk, at den ikke kunne komme samme vej tilbage. Det havde Tommeliden gjort regning på og begyndte nu at larme og skrige, alt hvad han kunne inde i ulvens mave. "Vil du være stille," sagde ulven, "du vækker jo folkene." - "Jeg er ligeglad," sagde den lille fyr, "nu har du spist dig mæt, nu vil jeg også more mig lidt." Derpå skreg han igen af al magt. Endelig vågnede hans far og mor og løb hen og kiggede ind ad dørsprækken. Da de så, at der var en ulv derinde, hentede de i en fart en økse og en le. "Vent du nu her," sagde manden, "når jeg så har givet den et ordentligt slag, sprætter du maven op på den." Tommeliden hørte det og råbte så højt han kunne: "Jeg siddder herinde i ulvens mave, lille far." - "Gudskelov," sagde faderen glad, "endelig har vi vores eget, lille barn igen." Derpå gav han ulven et vældigt slag, så den døde, og skar forsigtigt dens mave op og fik den lille fyr befriet. "Hvor vi dog har været bange for dig," sagde han. "Ja, jeg har rigtignok også været ordentlig omkring," sagde Tommeliden, "men heldigvis kan jeg da nu få frisk luft igen." - "Hvor har du dog været henne?" spurgte moderen. "Åh, jeg har været i et musehul og i en kos mave og nu til sidst i ulvens. Men nu bliver jeg hos jer." - "Og vi sælger dig ikke for alverdens guld," sagde forældrene og omfavnede og kyssede deres egen lille Tommeliden. De sørgede nu for, at han fik noget at spise og gav ham nye klæder, for hans var jo blevet ødelagt på rejsen. (Grimm og Grimm u.d.) Kilder *Grimm, Jacob, og Wilhelm Grimm. u.d. »Tommeliden.« www.grimmstories.com. Senest hentet eller vist den 23. 02 2016. http://www.grimmstories.com/da/grimm_eventyr/tommeliden. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategori:Eventyr Kategori:Brødrene Grimms eventyr